


Someday We Will Foresee Obstacles

by AibouFTW



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: AU - Life is Strange, Angst, F/M, Fanart, I guess it's a sort of crossover, Massive Spoiler for Anyone Who Hasn't Played Life is Strange, Shortaki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibouFTW/pseuds/AibouFTW
Summary: We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collection of all of my entries for Shortaki Week last July. I thought this would be a good place for everyone to see the pictures _in order_ , as well as scroll down at their own pace. This is also a sort of experiment of mine for projects I have in mind for the future.
> 
>  **QUICK NOTE:** Keep in mind that the story may seem a bit choppy; trying to fit the entire story of Life is Strange into an 8-day-prompt format was quite difficult. I even added a bonus day just to post a proper ending! I tried my best to make a cohesive story with what I was given.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Day One: Window**

 

**Day Two: Choice**

 

**Day Three: Consequences**

 

**Day Four: Countdown**

 

**Day Five: Karma**

 

**Day Six: Storm**

 

**Day Seven: Role Reversal**

 

**Day Eight: Regret**

 

**Day Nine: Bonus**

_Someday we will foresee obstacles_  
_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_  
**~ Syd Matters**

 

 


End file.
